1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position-identifiable tire pressure monitor, monitoring system and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Tire pressure of a vehicle is a very important factor for ensuring traffic safety. If any one of the tires has insufficient tire pressure, the contact area between the tire and the ground would be expanded to increase the friction, thereby increasing fuel consumption and engine loading. Correspondingly, air temperature inside the tire also rises to expand the air volume in the tire. If the tire is in a weak condition, the tire would be blown-out and crashed. For the driver to monitor tire pressure of the tires, wireless tire pressure monitors are installed in the tires of the vehicle. Each wireless tire pressure monitor detects tire pressure thereon, and sends the detection result to a receiver mounted on a dashboard. Hence, the driver can check the tire pressures displayed on the receiver at any time. When the driver observes that the tire pressure is abnormal during driving, the driver can slow down and pull off the vehicle to roadside to avoid traffic accidents.
Taking a four-wheel vehicle as an example, each tire is equipped with a wireless tire pressure monitor. The four wireless tire pressure monitors can be classified into two front ones and two rear ones, or two left ones and two right ones. To identify the front wireless tire pressure monitor and the rear wireless tire pressure monitor is very simple. For example, the front wireless tire pressure monitors are closer to engine than the rear wireless tire pressure monitors. Accordingly, temperatures of the front wireless tire pressure monitors are higher than those of the rear wireless tire pressure monitors. Hence, temperature is a reference parameter for identifying a front or a rear wireless tire pressure monitor.
However, the left and the right wireless tire pressure monitors have similar temperature properties, such that temperature cannot be the only appropriate reference parameter for identifying the left or the right wireless tire pressure monitors.